


I Knew You Were Trouble

by jewelswrites_ish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bearded Steve Rogers, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelswrites_ish/pseuds/jewelswrites_ish
Summary: Spending a weekend at the family's log cabin was never an issue, until the weekend had to be spent with the last person they'd want to see.A Steve Rogers x Reader fic with reader being Bucky's sister.





	I Knew You Were Trouble

* * *

“I don’t understand why I have to be part of this; my role is to walk in a straight line and stand next to Natasha. One would have to be an idiot to not understand that dynamic so remind me why I have to go to a rehearsal?” Since James Buchanan Barnes, a.k.a. Bucky, had ignited the engine, complaints fired out from her lips one right after the other. Though she had a point, the brother knew his fiance would freak if her Maid of Honor skipped out on the wedding dinner rehearsal simply because of her dislike of the Best Man. 

It was no secret the little sister and Steve Grant Rogers argued like an old married couple and she would rather watch paint dry than be in the same room as him - but Bucky couldn’t understand where the extreme dislike for his best friend came from. Sure, the trio (Bucky, Steve and Natasha) had made it a routine to pick on his little sister as they grew up; (Y/N) being just a few years younger than them, but, from his recollection, they hadn’t given (Y/N) too much reason to hate them as much as she hated Steve.

“I’m not standing next to him until the wedding, by the way. There’s no way I’m going to agree to even breathe the same air as him until I absolutely have to…”

“(Y/N), enough!” His sudden outburst caused the woman to jump in her seat, her back straightening. “It’s been almost two hours of your incessant complaining; can you be a normal person and fall asleep, or play music and have your own concert in the passenger seat, or better yet, shut the fuck up?” 

“I’m just saying, if he randomly goes missing, I had nothing to do with it.” Turning to face the passenger window, her arms folded across her chest as a frustrated sigh blew from her nostrils. Beside her, Bucky mumbled something under his breath - something about how he’d like to see her try but the sister chose to keep her mouth shut for the remainder of the drive.

When they finally arrived at their family owned log cabin (mansion), the sun had long set, replaced by a beautiful full moon shining brightly in the middle of a starry filled sky. Visiting the log cabin during their summer school vacations was what the family looked forward to every year. Each time the children were allowed to bring a friend or two with them; it was Bucky, Steve and Natasha for the two months of the three summer vacation months while the Barnes sister did her best to avoid their destructive antics. As much as she loved her older brother and Natasha (who had been dating since their high school days), (Y/N) was wary of Rogers and his mischievous escapades. It always fell on Bucky to bail Steve out of whatever stupid stunt he pulled - leaving Natasha to bail Bucky out whenever Steve dragged his best friend down with him; there were too many times the Barnes family would receive phone calls from the precinct that their boy was incarcerated yet again. It surely helped their father worked in law enforcement and their mother worked in law. 

“You made it!” Natasha’s voice echoed in the trees, her bare footsteps following as she ran down the steps and into Bucky’s arms. Rounding the car to the trunk, (Y/N) opened the hatch and went to grab her bags. 

“I can help with that.” She didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to; making her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“I’m perfectly capable of handling my bags, thank you.” (Y/N) tugged at the handle, pulling the bag a mere two inches. Without looking at him, she knew Steve sported an amused smirk, his arms crossed at his chest as he watched the struggle. “I can do this better if I didn’t have an audience,” (Y/N) pointed out, finally turning to face him. In all her life knowing Steve Rogers, (Y/N) had never seen him with a full beard and long-ish hair. There were moments when she would try and picture it, however the man never allowed his facial hair to grow especially due to his status in the military. 

Standing just a few feet away from him, (Y/N) stared up to a brand new looking Rogers. “Cat got your tongue?” he questioned, arching a brow. Realizing her gaze lingered a tad too long. Tearing her eyes away, (Y/N) began struggling with her bag once more - tugging until it finally fell onto the ground. 

“See, told you I could do it.” Pulling the handle, (Y/N) began making her way into the home, flashing a glare toward Bucky and Natasha.

* * *

Laying in her bed that night, (Y/N) immediately regretted joining the wedding festivities. Steve had made a few more snarky remarks as she pulled the bag to the second floor, Natasha and Bucky desperately trying to pull him away from the bottom of the staircase. Natasha had made a quick appearance in her room, apologizing for Steve’s attitude the moment they arrived. But of course, (Y/N) didn’t accept Natasha’s apology for Steve and claimed it was the man who needed to be the one to own up to his asshole tendencies; both knew it was impossible. 

Before Natasha left, she informed her Maid of Honor of the following day’s schedule. Breakfast was to be had with the bridal party on the deck; she had hired a chef to come to the house to cook and serve them. Then they would venture to the shopping center to get their nails done … there was more on the agenda however (Y/N) stopped listening after mani/pedi. 

(Y/N) couldn’t sleep. Being at the log cabin and knowing her way around without a light, she crept out of her room, making her way down and out toward the backyard which led down to the lake where there was a fishing dock. It was the same place where she had her first kiss, where she learned how to swim, where she had gone skinny dipping for the first time; the dock/lake held many first memories. Wrapping her heavy blanket around her shoulders, (Y/N) sat on the ledge, her legs hanging just enough to where her toes scrapped the cool water. The moon provided enough illumination for (Y/N) to see the other side of the bank; the light cascading off the lake and creating a mural on the ground. She admired it. Always a night person, (Y/N) peeled her gaze away from the river and to the night sky watching as the stars twinkled beside the moon. 

“Jesus, it’s like being a teenager again.” Almost immediately her eyes shut in annoyance, a harsh huff followed. “You always did like to sit out here by yourself.” She chose to keep her back to Steve as he used his pocket knife to cut into an apple. “Care for some company?”

“Would you actually listen if I told you to get lost?” (Y/N) asked with a shrug, her back still turned toward the man. His chuckle was faint but loud enough to annoy her; his footsteps nearing and he took residence next to her. Cutting into the apple, Steve offered her a slice; she declined. 

“Can’t sleep?” (Y/N) chose not to answer him, but instead tightened the blanket around her shoulders - her gaze falling onto the water below. “Me neither,” he continued, his mouth full of apple. His chewing made the woman internally twitch, her muscles tensing from the heightened annoyance. “Too many memories in that cabin; I can’t believe they’re finally getting married.”

“I came out here for some peace and quiet,” (Y/N) interrupted him, finally giving him the attention he wanted. “If you don’t mind - I could do without the sound of your voice.”  _ Mostly because it’s deep, husky and too sexy for me to handle _ , she finished in her mind. With a roll of her eyes, (Y/N) peered toward the water again, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Steve, on the other hand, gave a small shrug of his shoulders and continued eating the apple. 

When it was finished, he folded his pocket knife, inserting it back into his jeans and threw the core into the water, creating a small splash. The sudden sound caused the woman to tense, her shoulders briefly connecting with her earlobes before another sigh escaped her lips, with time an audible groan from annoyance. Steve noticed and chuckled at her irritation; something he unapologetically did whenever he pestered the woman. 

“You stopped answering my texts,” he pointed out, leaning himself back onto his hands, his legs crossing at his ankles. 

“I had nothing to say to you,” she answered rather quickly. “Still don’t,” she added.

“Look.” Steve shifted, moving his body so he had a better view of the woman sitting next to him. “I know the idea of you sneaking behind your brother’s back with his best friend might not be the most appealing but…”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not that adventurous.” (Y/N) stopped him, holding up a hand for him to realize just how irritated and confrontational she was willing to get despite how late it was. “Maybe it has something more to do with the fact that we promised to only see each other in secret, and yet you still had a sleazy ball wrapped around you during the engagement party.” A wave of emotions washed over Steve’s face; from confusion to realization to guilt, (Y/N) knew he had picked up on what she was referencing. 

The night of the engagement party was the evening (Y/N) decided it was time to disclose the secret relationship she and Steve held to her brother in hopes Bucky would understand. Arriving at the party an hour later than she had anticipated - all thanks to the trouble Brooklyn traffic - she had walked into Stark Enterprises with the mission to find Steve and make sure he was on board. Upon rounding a corner with a smile plastered on her face, it quickly disappeared as she watched one of Stark’s interns hang all over Steve, with Steve laughing along and making no attempt in removing the woman away from him. 

When Steve realized (Y/N) was present at the party, he made multiple moves to get her alone to no avail; she wanted nothing to do with him. She avoided him at all costs. 

“(Y/N), I…” 

“Fucked up. Big time.” Steve said nothing under her hateful stare. Peeling his gaze away from hers, he let out a soft sigh, knowing there was no changing her mind - she was just as hard-headed and stubborn as her brother. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I came out here to be alone.” Executing her wish, Steve rose to his feet, wiping the back of his jeans. Giving her one last sorrowful glance, the man turned and headed back into the cabin - unbeknownst to him, Bucky was watching from afar, his brows furrowed at the scene.

* * *

Breakfast had gone as good as she had expected it to go. The private chef came and showered the bridal party with a healthy breakfast; a large assortment of fruits and veggies with a side of carbs in the form of Belgian waffles and French toast was served. Natasha was nothing but smiles the entire time and (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile back; Natasha really was like an older sister. A part of her felt a sting of guilt for allowing the drama with Steve to almost deter her from joining the festivities; she vowed to keep the drama away from the bride and groom and solely focus on them. 

When breakfast was done, the girls took a party bus to the local mall where they had appointments with the nail salon to get pampered. Natasha stuck close to (Y/N) - sitting next to her for each event. Issues of Steve evaporated from her mind until they sat on the massage chairs, the nail technicians working on their pedicures. Natasha closed the magazine she was skimming, her hand lightly tapping the cover page. 

“What are you and Steve planning?” Natasha asked, eyeing her Maid of Honor carefully. 

(Y/N)’s brow arched, her own eyes peeling away from the magazine in her lap as a small scuff escaped her lips. “I do not know to what you are referring to,” she confessed.

“Bucky saw you guys sitting at the dock last night. I figured you guys are planning something. Please don’t embarrass us tomorrow.”

(Y/N) laughed at this while internally she was freaking out. She had hoped to keep anything having to do with Steve a secret and continue the charade of her hating the man. “Relax Nat,” she began. “We’re not planning anything. We both couldn’t sleep last night and we just had a brief discussion.”

“About what?”

“Stuff.” 

Natasha gave her a look. “Don’t make me play the bride card.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” she playfully threatened, pointing an authoritative finger at her Maid of Honor.

“He wanted to know if I wanted to pull a prank on my brother.” Immediately she felt guilty, lying to Natasha. “But I shut the shenanigans down since I know you’d flip shit.”

“I knew that little twerp was up to something.” Natasha shook her head, letting out a small groan. Silence fell over the women for a few minutes, Natasha’s attention to Wanda - her best friend since college. Just as (Y/N) believe Natasha would leave Steve out of further conversation topics, (Y/N) was surprised when Natasha brought his name up again. 

“What?” (Y/N) wasn’t paying attention until Natasha tapped her shoulder.

“I said, I think you and Steve should give it a shot.” (Y/N) stared blankly at the red-headed woman; completely at a loss of words. “Think about it, you guys know each other better than anyone else. You’re both on the same level of hotness and -” (Y/N) stopped her, pleading for her to cease the thought. “I don’t know what Steve did for you to hate him so much, but I’m just saying. I see the way he looks at you - and vice versa.”

“What are you even talking about?” (Y/N) combated with an eye roll.

“Don’t give me that bullshit; even Bucky sees it. If anyone knows Steve it’s Bucky and he knows Steve cares about you more than just a friend or little sister figure; hell, even I see it. And I see the way your cheeks flush whenever I say his name.”

“Out of annoyance,” (Y/N) corrected. “Steve is a player, always has been and always will be. I don’t want to be associated with that.”

“Because you’re such a goody-two-shoes…” Natasha commented, burying her nose in her magazine. (Y/N) decided to leave the subject alone knowing this was supposed to be Natasha’s pre-wedding spa day. 

* * *

The wedding day came quickly and (Y/N) did her best to push the feeling of dread beginning to creep up her throat. The bouquets were handed out, hair was done, Natasha’s wedding dress fit perfectly and (Y/N) resisted the tears threatening to escape. Natasha was beautiful and the girl was so happy to official welcome the redhead into her family with open arms. But with all the wedding preparations before the big event happening, (Y/N) needed space as the Maid of Honor stress began to overpower her. 

Heels clicking against the wooden dock, her hip leaned against the side railing. Steve was already on the dock, his hands deep in his pockets as his stance remained straight. Shoulders pulled back and his feet shoulder length apart, (Y/N) knew he had adapted his posture from his time in the military. “At ease soldier,” she mumbled, lessening the tension. She knew something was up with him; she had only ever seen Steve deep in thought and in his military stance whenever something was bothering him. As much as she should not have cared, there was that voice in the back of her mind urging her to help.

At the sound of her voice Steve turned, her baby blue eyes piercing through her. God she hated … yet loved those eyes. 

“Preparing that Best Man speech?” (Y/N) questioned, placing her hand on the railing as the other held the small red and white bouquet. 

“Nah, at this point I’m just going to wing it,” Steve told her. It happened all too fast, but she caught it; the look of relief flash across his face and his shoulders began to slump. She had pulled him out of whatever thought process was wearing him down. “Please tell me you didn’t write some extravagant speech to put me to shame.”

“I always put you to shame Rogers,” she playfully pointed out with a slight shrug of her shoulder. Despite her attempt at alleviating the tension, it seemed Steve wasn’t taking the bait.

“No - I seem to do that all on my own.” His statement forced (Y/N)’s brows to tug together, silently questioning what he had meant. However, before she could ask or he could say anything, Wanda’s voice bellowed from behind the woman. 

“Stevie, come on we’re almost ready to head out,” Wanda informed him as she slung her arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his lips. (Y/N) watched in horror - Natasha’s words from the prior day vanishing from her mind. It seemed no matter how much she secretly expressed her love for the man, no matter how many times she pleaded for him to commit, Steve would never be her Knight in Shining Armor like she had wanted. No matter how much she wanted Steve to realize they belonged together, Steve refused to listen and instead wanted to keep his ‘stud’ reputation.

Eyes wide and a lump in her throat, (Y/N) turned on her heel, refusing to allow Steve to see the disappointment and heartbreak riddled in her expression. 

“(Y/N)! Wait!” Steve called out, removing Wanda’s arms from around his neck, chasing after the woman. 

“For you?” (Y/N) whipped around, her eyes glistening from the tears, her cheeks and nose red. “I have been. For years. And all I’ve gotten in return is heartbreak. I’m not waiting around anymore, Steve. Please just leave me alone.” Steve was frozen where he was as he watched (Y/N) walk away, Natasha standing at the open window - her arms folded across her chest in disapproval, her head shaking. Even Bucky had witnessed the scene, his eyes narrowing before he chased after his sister. Why he couldn’t step away from his promiscuous ways - it was a question he asked himself daily as his biggest fear came to life; he lost the only woman he ever truly loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a writing challenge, however with comments from those who have beta'd, I am considering making this into a series. If you are interesting in reading more chapters of this, please let me know! As always, please leave kudos and/or a comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
